


my roommate is a cutie

by PolkadotSweater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkadotSweater/pseuds/PolkadotSweater
Summary: in which yuta's roommate, taeil, flirts with him a lot, and he's had enough.





	my roommate is a cutie

“Taeil, what the fuck are you doing?” Yuta enters his shared room with Taeil, only to be greeted by the elder doing sit-ups.

“Oh, hey Yutes! Don’t mind me just working out for a bit.” Taeil says from the floor as he continues doing his newly found work-out routine.

Yuta makes a face but doesn’t comment on it, closing the door behind him and head for his bed. He dumps his bag on it and flops down. He hears grunting from the other side of the room.

“How long are you gonna do that?” he asks exasperatedly.

“I only have 5 reps left,” Taeil answers, missing his point.

“No.” Yuta pins the bridge of his nose. “I mean, how long before you stop working out?” he clarifies.

“Oh.” Taeil takes a pause, his arms looking stretched as his hands link behind his head. “For a few months? Just until my beer belly is gone.”

Yuta’s eyes linger down Taeil’s partly exposed stomach. He takes a big gulp from his throat, his tongue drying up.

“You body is fine,” he chokes out, controlling himself from staring down further. Nope, he cannot check him out right now.

“Ugh, I know. But some of my pants are hard to put on now and I don’t want to buy new ones.” Taeil groans, the sounds he lets out, making Yuta groan as well.

“That’s because your ass is big,” Yuta points out.

“You like this ass.” Taeil smirks, catching the exact moment Yuta grew flustered at him.

Yuta shoots up from his bed, cussing to himself. He grabs his bag again and heads for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna study at the library!” With that, Yuta scurries out of the room before his heart explodes again.

—

“He’s so hot, Jae.” Yuta whines for the nth time today. It was lunch period, and Yuta and his best friend, Jaehyun, went to their usual table at the cafeteria.

They’ve already begun their daily routine of talking about Yuta’s hot ass fuck roommate who hasn’t stopped flirting with him ever since they became roommates during Yuta’s first year. It’s been going on for a year now and Jaehyun’s still wondering how the two still haven’t hooked up yet.

“Just suck his dick or something. The sexual tension has been going on since forever. Hell, even Doyoung’s got his first dick than you.” Jaehyun reminds Yuta how his nemesis got his first dicking before him.

“Shut up. I get too shy when I’m around him, okay? You have no idea how fine he is. Fuck his ass so so round I just want to squeeze in between my hands.” Yuta made hand gestures to emphasize his desire, earning a weirded look from Jaehyun.

“Then go do that instead of pining for his ass, you pathetic being,” he says.

“How? You want me to tell him, “hey hyung I want to blah blah blah blah.” Yuta makes gibberish sounds, which was a bad imitation of how bad his stutter gets when faced with Moon Taeil.

“I thin he’ll crack the code.” Jaehyun shrugs. “It’s better than fantasizing his ass while in class. I’m pretty sure you jack off in the shower rooms because you can’t do that in the dorm.”

“SHUT UP. NO I DON’T.” Yuta grows flustered, lunging at Jaehyun.

Good thing his friend was swift, and managed to dodge him in time. “I’m joking!” he guffaws. “Seriously though, fix that. It’s starting to show in practice, you can’t even block Mark’s three-pointer.”

“Shut up, I had a sprain that time!” Yuta defends with a pout.

“Of course.” Jaehyun pats his head comfortingly. “Anyways, I’m off to pharmaceutical class! See you when I see you.”

“Bye.”

Yuta is left alone at the table when Jaehyun leaves but not for long. A familiar figure slithers onto the chair opposite to Yuta. Not only that, he stole some of his grapes, popping one into his mouth.

“Hey!” Yuta scolds him.

“Sup?” Taeil munches on the grape shamelessly. He juts his chin to the direction where Jaehyun went to. “That your boyfriend?”

“My wha—No?!” Yuta has never actually mentioned his sexuality to his roommate, so he’s taken aback by the sudden assumption.

“Oh, alright.” Taeil shrugs coolly, completely unfazed.

“I—I don’t have a boyfriend…” Yuta trails off, as if wanting to make sure to Taeil that’s single, lonely, and needs some good dicking.

“Taeil smirks. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He steals another grap, but this time, Yuta slaps it away. “Hey!”

“Stop stealing my grapes!”

“Why—” Taeil attempts to snatch one again quickly, and eats it before Yuta takes it away again.

“Hey! That’s my grape!”

“Go get it then.” Taeil opens his mouth to show the grape sitting on his moist tongue. Yuta grows flustered and utters curses under his breathe. The former feels triumphant. “You’re cute.”

“Why do you keep flirting with me?”

“I just said it.”

“What?”

“I keep flirting with you because you’re cute,” Taeil repeats, enjoying the way Yuta’s face got redder and redder. He leans his elbows on the table, staring at Yuta intently.

“I—Do you—You’re so—” Yuta stammers, fumbling with his words yet again. “I’m going to class!” Then again, he chooses to run away from the scene. “You can have my grapes.”

With that, he runs away from his table, almost knocking the table down when he grabs his bag in a haste. Taeil watches him stride away, chuckling to himself at how adorable his roommate is.

“Why does he keep running away from me?” he sighs resignedly.

—

“Good shot, Yuta!”

Yuta was in good spirits today. Practice was going well, and he manages to have consistent three-pointers throughout their practice matches.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep the momentum growing. Not because he’s incompetent but because his fucking roommate just entered the gymnasium, alongside Johnny Suh, that famous Instagram kid, who’s apparently a social influencer?

Anyways, Yuta almost tripped on his feet, but good thing Jaehyun was in front of him. He was lucky the latter’s body was sturdier than his.

“Dude, what’re you doing?” Jaehyun grunts in annoyance.

“What—What is he doing here?!” Yuta hides behind him, looking over his shoulder to peek at Taeil, who was now talking to their coach.

“Weren’t you listening? The Journalism club’s gonna cover our win from the Winter Cup. Apparently, it’s been three years since our university claimed the title so it’s a pretty huge deal.” Jaehyun informs him.

This was the first time Yuta’s heard about that so he panics when their coach calls them over for an interview.

Nervously, he follows behind Jaehyun, who he was always jealous of. Full of confidence and charisma.

Throughout the whole interview, Yuta could only follow after Jaehyun’s answers, and always found himself stuttering whenever he was the one asked. How is it his fault Taeil keeps looking at him as if he was a prey in the jungle! Okay, but he can also Taeil can be such a beast. He has this… scent.

Fucker kept licking his lips and his eyes trained on Yuta the entire interview. Even Jaehyun had to pause several times just to look in between them.

Taeil stayed behind after the interview, even though he didn’t have any reason to. After practice was done, Yuta looked over to the bleachers where his roommate previously sat, only to found it empty.

Disappointed, he heads for the showers to freshen up and change into fresh clothes. He was walking out of the locker room when he notices a figure waiting just outside.

Yuta stops abruptly, making Jaehyun bumped into him from behind. “Dude, what’re you—”

Taeil notices him and pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on. He waves a hand. “Hey!” he greets.

Yuta’s throat goes dry and he couldn’t speak. Was he waiting for him all this time?!

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and roughly pushes Yuta towards Taeil. “Please take care of him for me! And good interview!” he greets Taeil briefly before ditching his friend.

Yuta glares at his back but that doesn’t do anything. He’s stuck with Taeil again.

He turns back to his roommate and smiles shyly. “Um, have you—are you—I’m—”

“I haven’t been waiting that long if you’re wondering,” Taeil says, reading his mind.

“Oh.”

“Want to go grab dinner?” Taeil offers.

“Oh—Ye—Yeah, sure. Yeah. Cool. That’s cool. Yeah.” Yuta wants to jump off a cliff.

Taeil grins at that and leads the way. Yuta walks after him, hanging his head low. The elder pauses and looks back at him.

“Why are you walking behind me?” Taeil wonders, joining his side.

“So you wouldn’t see my face.”

“What? Why not? Your face is cute.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not!” Yuta loses his temper and lunges at Taeil. Jaehyun was always the victim of all his chokeholds, but upon doing to Taeil, he didn’t realize the outcome because of his roommate’s height.

Yuta’s arms wrapped around his neck as he had pulled him close, his chest pressed against Taeil’s back. His ass is… rubbing against his crotch.

“Um—” Yuta was about ot pull away when Taeil turns around and grabs him by the collar and presses his lips against his.

Yuta feels like exploding. And that includes his dick right down.

Taeil licks his away into Yuta’s mouth, holding the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away. AS IF, Yuta’s going to do that. He wraps his arms around Taeil’s figure, pulling him close. Taeil ends up gripping his hair too tight, and made a mess of his locks from behind.

They separate to catch their breathes, with Taeil’s hot breathe fanning Yuta’s face. He really is the hottest man to exist.

“What do you say we skip dinner and jump right into dessert?” Taeil suggest teasingly.

Yuta is full-on hard at this point.

“Yeah. Cool.”

“You’re so cute.” Taeil grins before dragging Yuta back to their dorm room.

—

Yuta wakes up to the sound of Taeil grunting. As if he hasn’t heard enough of that from last night. He sits up and sees his boyfriend doing sit ups on his own bed.

His eyes bulge out as he takes in the scene. “WHY ARE YOU DOING SIT UPS NAKED?!” he screams.

“Wha—” Taeil jumps at his outburst. “Oh, hey Yutes! Good morning!”

“What’re you—” Yuta covers his face as Taeil approaches the bed to kiss him good morning. He relaxes in an instant. “Why are you still doing push-ups?”

“I already told you! My pants don’t fit anymore!” Taeil whines.

Yuta makes a face at him and looks down at his tummy. He likes that part.

In an instant, he flips Taeil down on the bed, hovering over him like an animal. “There are other ways to lose your belly fat,” he says seductively.

Taeil smiles at him in intrigue. “You’re not as shy as you are in bed,” he points out.

Yuta scoffs, his fingers trailing down Taeil’s ass, making him gasp. “That’s your job.” He slips one in his hole.

This time, it’s Taeil that blushes, his whole face red as a tomateo. Yuta smirks. Oh, how the tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

> yuil gay


End file.
